Kutukan bagi Vongola!
by k0ush4fukuj1
Summary: Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga! Tsuna mengalami kecelakaan, setelahnya... keanehan mulai terjadi. Omo! RnR please... CHAP 6 COMING! seperti yang sudah dijanjikan... ada HARU juga... mind to read?
1. Chapter 01  It's Not A Dream!

**Author: K0ush4fukuj1**

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira-_sensei_**

**Genre: Family, Comedy (entahlah, nggak yakin)**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Note: _italic_ berarti kata asing, tanda (') berarti perkataan dalam hati**

**Pair: None (belum kumat)**

**Rated: T hampir ke T+**

**Summary: Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga! Tsuna mengalami kecelakaan, setelahnya... keanehan mulai terjadi. Omo!**

**Warning: Aneh, Gaje, OOC, Typo (always)**

* * *

><p>"Tu-tunggu! Ka-kalian mau masuk kesana?"<p>

Seorang pemuda berbadan lebih kecil diantara keempat pemuda lain yang bersanding dengannya tengah mengusap lengannya berkali-kali sambil menatap sebuah dinding gua besar di tepi pantai, sementara yang lain tersenyum dengan gaya khasnya masing-masing kecuali Hibari.

"_Juudaime_... kalau _Juudaime_ tak ikut, saya juga tak ikut! Saya ingin disisi _Juudaime_ saja."

"Hahahaha... Gokudera-_kun_ takut ya?"

Sahabat Tsuna sejak kecil itu tertawa dan menampilkan wajah manisnya yang membuat Gokudera kian sebal padanya.

"HAH! Rupanya si _yakyuu-baka_ minta diledakin hidup-hidup! Sini lo!"

"_TO __THE __EXTREME_! Ayo berkelahi dengan jujur dan _extreme_! Sawada, kutantang kau!"

"HE?"

"Hei kepala rumput! Ngapain lo nantang _Juudaime_? Kalo berani, sama gue!"

"Kepala gurita _extreme_ juga hari ini, oke... ayo kita _duel_."

Tanpa sengaja, mata Tsuna berpapasan dengan mata Hibari.

Pemuda itu makin merinding, pasalnya ketua komite kedisiplinan di sekolahnya tersebut sangat anti kekerasan kecuali keadaan memaksanya berbuat melebihi batas.

"A-ah... su-sudahlah! Jangan berkelahi, ayo masuk saja... na-nanti aku menyusul di belakang kalian."

Tsuna salah tingkah, kenapa lagi kalau bukan gara-gara tatapan _onyx_ Hibari?

Dan akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk masuk bersamaan, sementara Tsuna mengikuti langkah mereka di belakang. Tapi karena kakinya yang kecil, pemuda _mini_ itu semakin jauh tertinggal di belakang hingga akhirnya hanya kegelapan yang menemaninya.

Tsuna hendak berteriak memanggil keempat guardiannya itu tapi dia tak mau kehilangan harga diri sebagai seorang _boss_ Vongola. Mau tak mau Tsuna tetap meneruskan perjalanannya ke dalam lorong yang semakin gelap.

"Ah... kenapa tadi senternya kuserahkan pada Takeshi ya? Apa aku harus kembali ke tempat semula? Tapi... aku pasti akan dipandang rendah, terutama oleh _Storm__Guardian_ yang sangat memujaku gila-gilaan itu."

Anehnya, batin Tsuna yang satu lagi berontak hebat dan memaksanya untuk segera keluar dari gua yang semakin sempit itu. Sesekali angin berhembus, membuat tengkuknya merinding sesaat.

Keanehan mulai terasa saat Tsuna tak mampu lagi membedakan kiri kanan lorong gua yang akhirnya bercabang ke lima arah.

Sialnya, saat hendak masuk ke lorong nomer dua, kaki pemuda _mini_ itu mendadak kaku. Seperti ada yang memegang kakinya dengan erat.

SPLASH!

Badai percikan air yang muncul akibat hentakan pantat mungil miliknya membuat Tsuna tersadar kalau dirinya sudah terjatuh, kepala lama-lama terasa pusing dan akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

_Chapter 1 – It's Not A Dream!_

_Author__'__s__Note_: Apa ya? Silahkan baca aja deh, saya ngikut aja ^^'a (lo _author_nya, _baka_!)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

# _Tsunayoshi__'__s __pov_ #

Ketika kubuka kedua mataku, sebuah hamparan padang bunga memelukku dengan keharuman yang beraneka ragam.

"Tsuna...,"

Seseorang memanggilku dengan lembut, siapa?

Aku menoleh, mendapati sesosok wanita yang sangat _familiar_ di mataku.

"Tsuna, apa kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ibu... ini dimana? Kenapa aku dan ibu berada disini?"

Sosok yang kupanggil ibu itu tersenyum sangat manis dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajunya kemudian mengarahkannya ke kepalaku, lebih tepatnya... ke dahi.

"HIIIIIIEEY... i-ibu! I-itu pistol milik Reborn! Ke-kenapa ada pada ibu?"

"_Dame_-Tsuna... ayo cepat bangun! Kita harus latihan lagi."

Suara Reborn keluar dengan jelas dari mulut mungil Nana, ibuku. Aku panik, bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi?

Mimpi? Mungkin!

"Ta-tapi... aku sudah...,"

DOR!

# _end __of __Tsunayoshi__'__s __pov_ #

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bau tak sedap _a__la_ rumah sakit menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung, mencoba membangkitkan kembali kesadarannya yang baru saja terbangun akibat peluru Reborn yang menembus dahi Tsuna di alam mimpi. Dikerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar bisa menyesuaikan keadaan di kamar tersebut dan Tsuna baru benar-benar tersadar saat empat orang gadis dan seorang wanita menatapi dirinya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tsuna... kau tak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?"

"Nana-_chan_, anakmu tak akan mati semudah itu hanya karena terpeleset."

"Reborn... apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda kontet itu melirik Reborn di sebelahnya yang kini sedang ber_cosplay_ ria menjadi pohon kaktus dengan bunga kaktus berwarna kuning, _kawaii_~~

"Tsuna-_kun_... benar kau tak apa-apa? Aku khawatir padamu." ucap Kyoko.

"Haru juga khawatir pada Tsuna-_kun_."

Kedua gadis yang berparas manis disamping kanan dan kiri Tsuna yang bernama Haru dan Kyoko itu bergantian mengucapkan hasil kecemasan mereka dengan nada yang berbeda tapi tetap enak untuk didengarkan.

Tsuna mengangguk pelan, berusaha menutupi detak jantung yang semakin tak karuan waktu keduanya menggenggam erat tangan pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna _brownish_ itu.

"Su-sungguh... a-aku tak apa-apa. Ja-jangan khawatir."

"Tsuna... kau tak boleh seperti itu. Aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu yang khusus untukmu, supaya kau bisa sehat lagi. Kyoko dan Haru juga membantuku membuatnya, lihat."

Seorang gadis berambut _pink_panjang dengan mata sayu tapi ketus itu menyodorkan hasil karya masakannya yang kerap dinamakan _poison__cooking_ oleh Gokudera, sang adik, dan sudah jelas terllihat dari warnanya saja pasti masakan itu bisa membuat orang mati seketika. Ah... _repeat_... pingsan seketika, paling parah berhasil memenangkan _jackpot_ koma selama dua bulan kalau memakannya sampai habis.

'Gila ya? Sebenernya Bianchi mau bikin Tsuna sehat atau sekarat?'

Tsuna bergidik ngeri, seluruh buklu kuduknya merinding. Dia saat itu juga menjadi bisu total karena tak tahu harus bilang apa. Tahu sendiri bukan kalau masakan Bianchi ditolak, aura kegelapannya mampu melumat orang yang melawannya. Tsuna hanya bisa menelan ludah dan pasrah.

"Reborn... bantu aku...," ujarnya memelas.

"Tak baik buang-buang makanan yang sudah dimasakkan untukmu _dame_-Tsuna, makan saja."

"Sayangku mau juga?" tawar Bianchi.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang makan _natto_ buatan Nana-_chan_ tadi pagi."

"Baiklah. Tsuna, ayo makan... aaaaa~"

"HIIIIIIEEY... a-aku...,"

DOR!

"REBORN~!"

Sebuah _dying__will__flame_ berwarna senada dengan lensa mata _brownish__orange_ milik _Sky__Guardian_ itu terpusat di dahinya segera setelah makhluk _chibi_ itu menembakkan pelurunya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, masakan Bianchi yang mematikan itu lenyap dibalik mulut mungil Tsuna.

Nana, sang ibu, bahkan terheran-heran atas tindakan anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Kyoko dan Haru yang ikut takjub. Tsuna bisa melakukan hal semacam ini saat sakit, padahal saat sehat dia menolak dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat.

"HIIIIIIIEEY... a-apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Re-Reborn!"

Batin Tsuna menangis keras ketika dirinya telah tersadar kembali. _Arcobaleno_ dengan _yellow__pacifier_ tersebut sengaja membuat dirinya terlihat memalukan di depan orang-orang yang mengenalnya, terutama Sasagawa Kyoko yang sangat disukainya itu.

"AH!"

Dari Tsuna hingga Bianchi, semua menoleh ke sumber suara manis milik Nana yang tengah menganga sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi yang mulai merona.

"I-ibu? A-ada apa?"

"Sebentar lagi waktunya kencan bersama Lemitsu-ku sayang, Tsuna."

Tsuna bengong, 'helloooo... kalian masih mikir kencan hari gini meski anak kalian yang ehem-imut-ehem ini udah lebih gede (ukuran) dari Reborn?', dia menatap ibunya yang masih malu-malu itu.

"_HAHI_? Ibu mertua Haru ada kencan? Manisnya, Haru juga ingin seperti itu bersama Tsuna."

"HE?"

Haru melirik Tsuna yang tampaknya sedikit terkejut atas keterangan blak-blakan yang keluar dari mulut tipis gadis yang sangat menyukainya itu, gantian Tsuna yang melirik adik dari _Sun__Guardian_nya, berharap cewek manis yang disukainya itu tak menampakkan wajah aneh. Tapi justru sebaliknya, Kyoko tersenyum. Oh... dia memang sangat manis!

BRAK!

Sebuah _iris __onyx_ memasuki ruangan dengan wajah sayu, sepertinya dia terlihat kesal dan menuju ke arah Tsuna yang terlihat pucat sambil memandangi makhluk lemah itu tanpa berkedip.

"Hi-Hibari _san_, a-ada apa kesini?"

"Ciaossu _Storm_."

"_Juudaime_, maafkan saya. Entah apa yang terjadi, saya jadi seperti ini."

_WHAT __THE_?

'Ha... ha... ha... tumben si _prefect_ ngelawak? Nggak lucu banget!'

"HE? _Cho-chotto_, Hi-Hibari _san_~! Kenapa melawak di siang bolong seperti ini?"

DUAGH!

Sepasang _tonfa_ khas Hibari melayang ke kepalanya sendiri, tapi... kok bisa senjata yang ber_title_bendea mati menyerang pemiliknya?

Bisa saja kalau ternyata yang memegangnya adalah si kepala gurita yang selalu meributkan hal tentang menjadi tangan kanan seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi. Anehnya... tatapan Gokudera mirip Hibari saat menemukan mangsa empuk untuk digigit.

"Ciaossu _Cloud_."

"Tu-tunggu Reborn, kenapa kau memanggil Hibari-_san_ danGokudera-_kun_ dengan sebutan yang berkebalikan?"

"_Kamikorosu_! Kau juga _herbivore_!"

Gokudera, err... Hibari yang bertukar tubuh dengan Gokudera itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Tsuna yang ketakutan. Sementara Gokudera yang berada di dalam tubuh Hibari melindungi Tsuna seketika tanpa disuruh, dan Tsuna merasa hal itu menjadi agak _odd_?

"HIIIIIEEY!"

Tsuna pusing maraton (?).

~ TBC ~

* * *

><p>RnR please ^^<p>

Ini cerita KHR saya yang kedua, saya buat chapters #deg2an...

mohon kritik dan saran... atau kalau perlu _flame_ juga gpp biar saya jadi barbekyu #maksud lo?

selebihnya, maaph apabila fic saya ancur banget, maklum pemula *bows*


	2. Chapter 02  Adding Trouble!

**Cerita ****sebelumnya,** (akhirnya chap 2 nongol!)

Gokudera, err... Hibari yang bertukar tubuh dengan Gokudera itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Tsuna yang ketakutan. Sementara Gokudera yang berada di dalam tubuh Hibari melindungi Tsuna seketika tanpa disuruh, dan Tsuna merasa hal itu menjadi agak _odd_?

"HIIIIIEEY!"

Tsuna pusing maraton (?).

* * *

><p>Dengan kecepatan tak terduga, Bianchi mengarahkan senjata andalannya yang bernama <em>poison cooking<em> itu ke tengah-tengah antara Gokudera (Hibari) dan Hibari (Gokudera). Tentu saja tubuh Hibari langsung _collapse_ seketika dengan wajah yang memucat hampir seperti mayat di ruang visum.

"Hi-Hibari _san_?"

Tsuna melotot tak percaya, kenapa malah Gokudera tenang-tenang saja sementara Hibari melemah hanya karena melihat masakan Bianchi? Aneh!

'Jangan-jangan mereka bertukar tempat? Ahaha... mana mungkin! Itu hanya ada di cerita fiksi!'.

Tsuna cepat-cepat menghapus pikiran _negative_ itu dari otaknya.

"_Juudaime_... maafkan sa... ya...!"

Hibari jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. Gokudera sama-samar mengucap kata _tsk_ yang terdengar di telinga Tsuna. Haru yang berada di dekat Hibari tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi sang _carnivore_ itu.

"Hei kau, gadis yang tak ada hubungannya dengan Namimori, jangan sentuh kepalaku atau akan ku_kamikorosu_!" bentak Gokudera.

"_HAHI_? Kenapa cowok bodoh marah-marah pada Haru? Yang Haru sentuh itu bukan cowok bodoh kan? Atau jangan-jangan... cowok bodoh cemburu melihat Haru seperti ini?"

"Ha-Haru...,"

_Tonfa_ yang dipegang Gokudera berkilau seakan habis disemir, 'Ya ampun bahasanya!', dan terangkat tinggi-tinggi ke arah kepala Haru.

"Hayato-_kun_ tidak boleh kasar begitu sama anak perempuan."

Tiba-tiba saja Nana membelai lembut ramput Gokudera. Tsuna terbelalak, ibunya bertingkah... err... konyol (?) kepada _prefect_ Namimori yang sangat disegani, lebih tepatnya ditakuti, oleh murid-murid yang mengenalnya dengan baik, sangat baik itu.

"HIIIIIIIEEY... I-ibu!"

Reborn tersenyum, pasalnya dia tahu bahwa seorang _Cloud Guardian_ Vongola tak akan mampu menyakiti seorang wanita dan gadis, kecuali kalau memang wanita dan gadis tersebut bukan termasuk salah satu anggota Vongola ataupun warga Namimori.

Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi Gokudera, dan Tsuna yakin dirinya tak salah lihat! Sang _prefect_ malu?

.

BRAK!

.

"SAWADA!"

Tsuna mengenal betul siapa pemilik intonasi nada panggil, 'kok jadi hape?', untuknya dari kakak kelas bernama Sasagawa Ryouhei, sang _primadona boxing_ di Namimori-_chuu_. Tapi letak keanehan (lagi-lagi) yang didapatkan Tsuna adalah... suara itu berasal dari mulut sahabat dekatnya, sang _Rain Guardian_.

"Ciaossu, _Sun_."

"O-oi anak kecil, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aku berada di tubuh _senpai_." Ujar Yamamoto yang berada di dalam tubuh Ryouhei panik terarah ke Reborn.

Ternyata dirinya datang bersama Ryouhei yang kini berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"_Oniichan_?" suara Kyoko terdengar merdu.

"Ciaossu, _Rain_. Kalau begitu... aku pergi dulu _dame_-Tsuna. Atasi masalah ini, aku mau belanja dulu. Ayo Bianchi, ajak Kyoko dan Haru serta."

"HE? Ke-kenapa aku, Reborn?"

"Karena kaulah _boss_ mereka, bukan aku."

Reborn menjawab dengan enteng, dia tahu bagaimana cara membuat Tsuna semakin pucat pasi. Segera setelah Bianchi dan Reborn menggiring kedua gadis tak berdosa itu keluar kamar tempat Tsuna dirawat, Nana juga ikut-ikutan undur diri karena janjian kencannya bersama sang kekasih tercinta alias ayah Tsuna, Iemitsu. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, entah sengaja atau memang lemot, tangannya membelai kepala Gokudera lagi.

"Tolong jaga Tsuna ya Hayato-_kun_? Aku percaya padamu."

Bak anak penurut, Gokudera diam saja. Wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah seperti tomat dan mengangguk pelan hanya sekali. Se-ka-li! Sekali dalam seumur jagung... err... hidup. Setelah itu, Nana berjalan dengan gaya anak TK yang girang saat acara jalan-jalan mau dimulai ketika melewati pintu kamar dan menghilang, meninggalkan Tsuna yang tercengang melihat keempat _guardian_nya saling bertukar tubuh. Mimpi apa Tsuna semalam?

"_Juu-Juudaime_...,"

"Hi... ah salah... Gokudera-_kun_! Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Sa-saya tak apa-apa _Juudaime_. Si-sial! Kenapa harus selemah ini saat saya berada di tubuh si _prefect_ gila itu?"

Gokudera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dirinya menatap Hibari penuh kemarahan dan siap membabat habis si perak dari Itali tersebut. Tapi sepertinya Hibari tak gentar menghadapinya. Tsuna kembali panik, sementara Ryouhei nyengir kuda _a la_ Yamamoto dan Yamamoto berteriak memberi semangat _a la_ Ryouhei seperti biasanya.

"_TO THE EXTREME_, KEPALA GURITA!"

"Ahahaha... rasanya jadi aneh melihat kita saling bertukar tempat seperti ini. Tapi Tsuna tampaknya tak apa-apa. Syukurlah ya, Tsuna."

Yamamoto yang tersenyum melalui wajah Ryouhei terlihat bahagia dan hal itu membuat dada Tsuna, entah kenapa terasa perih. Pemuda _mini_ yang memiliki _title boss_ kesepuluh Vongola tersebut tak tega melihat teman-temannya menjadi seperti ini. Tapi dia bisa apa?

Tsuna menundukkan wajahnya, dadanya semakin perih. Hampir saja dirinya menangis tapi diurungkan niatnya itu gara-gara pukulan pelan _tonfa_ yang dipegang Gokudera.

"Hei _herbivore_ lemah, sebagai warga Namimori kau harus bangga menjadi diri sendiri. Jadilah kuat!"

"Benar _Juudaime_! Kali ini saya setuju. _Juudaime_ adalah _boss_ kami."

"SAWADA! Kau harus kuat dengan _extreme_! Aku... kami juga pasti membantu."

"Tsuna... aku tahu kau sedang bingung. Tapi hal seperti ini tak akan membuat kita semua terpecah belah bukan? Jadi tenang saja."

Tsuna terkejut, ternyata keempat _guardian_nya itu bisa memiliki pemikiran yang tak disangka-sangka. Lalu dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tapi tetap saja _boss_ kecil itu menangis perlahan. Gokudera hanya menghela nafas, Hibari terlihat panik, Yamamoto berkacak pinggang, dan Ryouhei mengusap rambut jabrik Tsuna sambil tersenyum. Setelah beberapa saat berada dalam keheningan dan hanya terdengar isak tangis Tsuna yang _volume_nya mulai mengecil, Hibari baru menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"_Juudaime_! Jangan-jangan alasan dibalik kami berempat bertukar... adalah... tanda dilarang masuk yang ada di pintu gua, tapi tetap kita terobos kemarin?"

"Masuk akal, rupanya _herbivore_ sepertimu bisa berpikir juga."

"Ngajakin berantem lo HAH? Gue nggak takut meskipun lo ketua komite kedisiplinan paling angker sedunia!"

Dinamit dan bom bermunculan di sela-sela jari kedua tangannya saat si anak _Italian_ itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Tsuna berusaha menghentikan Hibari, err... Gokudera yang berada di dalam tubuh Hibari maksudnya, tapi dia gagal. Tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah. Ya... Tsuna terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Pemuda itu tanpa disadari mengerang.

"TSUNA! Kau tak apa-apa?" teriak Ryouhei sambil bergegas membopong Tsuna _a la_ tuan putri dan mengembalikannya ke atas tempat tidur, menatap tajam ke arah Hibari serta Gokudera. Yang lain terkesiap, paalnya si _baseball maniac_ itu tak pernah terlihat marah, sekalipun selalu dibentak-bentak oleh Gokudera yang saat ini berada di dalam tubuh Hibari. Tapi kali ini, dia benar-benar marah.

"A-aaah... su-sudahlah... a-auw... a-aku yang salah, a-aku tak bisa jaga diri."

.

KHUFUFUFU~

.

"Suara ini...,"

Gokudera alias Hibari bersiap dalam sikap waspada, _tonfa_ miliknya sudah berada di posisi masing-masing. Dia sangat membenci si empunya suara. Apalagi ketua komite kedisiplinan itu sudah berjanji pada ibu Sawada Tsunayoshi untuk menjaga anaknya yang payah itu.

"Lho? Kok suaranya _Mist_ mengecil? Dimana sih dia?" Ryouhei celingukan mencari sumber suara.

"HIIIIIIIEEY! La-Lambo?"

"Apa kabar Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Si sapi _afro chibi_ itu menyapa Tsuna dari atas dadanya dan langsung disapa oleh ciuman _tonfa_ yang mendarat telak di pipi Lambo, membuatnya terjatuh ke sisi lain tempat Tsuna berbaring.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Go... eh... ma-maksudku Hibari-_san_? Lambo kan masih kecil?"

"Apa kau yakin dia adalah _Thunder_? Lihat baik-baik, dia adalah _Mist_!"

"APA?"

Tsuna, Hibari, Yamamoto, dan Ryouhei membelalakkan mata mereka tak percaya, menatap Gokudera yang sedang sibuk menutup telinganya sambil memutar bola matanya ke arah kanan. Kalaupun semisal dugaan Hibari tentang menerobos gua kemarin yang menyebabkan bertukarnya keempat _guardian_ Tsuna itu benar, lalu Lambo dan Mukuro yang bahkan tak ikut ke pantai kenapa juga bisa bertukar tubuh?

Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa Tsuna bisa sesial ini? Apakah para _guardian_nya dikutuk oleh dewa kuil yang menghuni gua? Jangan-jangan karena mereka melanggar batas lebih jauh?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, kau pikir ini semua karena kesalahanmu?"

Astaga! Tsuna lupa kalau Mukuro yang sekarang tengah berada di dalam tubuh Lambo bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Ta-tapi... memang ini semua salahku. Kalian jadi se...,"

"Jangan mengacaukan pikiran Tsuna, Mukuro, atau kau akan kuhabisi!"

Gokudera melotot ke arah Lambo yang tertawa dengan hawa mengerikan. Di saat keduanya hendak berkelahi...,

.

BRAK!

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

><p>RnR please ^^<p>

Hello2... saya datang lagi dengan chap 2...

mohon kritik dan saran... atau kalau perlu _flame_ juga gpp biar saya jadi barbekyu #maksud lo?

selebihnya, maaph apabila fic saya ancur banget, maklum pemula *bows*


	3. Chapter 03 Into the Other World!

**Warning:** 2 OCs

**Cerita ****sebelumnya,** (akhirnya chap 3 nongol!)

"Jangan mengacaukan pikiran Tsuna, Mukuro, atau kau akan kuhabisi!"

Gokudera melotot ke arah Lambo yang tertawa dengan hawa mengerikan. Di saat keduanya hendak berkelahi...,

.

BRAK!

.

* * *

><p>Pintu kamar rumah sakit tempat Tsuna dirawat kembali terbuka lebar, siapa lagi kalau bukan <em>guardian<em> Tsuna yang paling cengeng? Dan dirinya berada di dalam wujud Mukuro!

'Bayangin ajalah wajah dan tubuh Mukuro tapi cara nangisnya Lambo banget!'

"Huwaaaa~ Tsuna! Lambo berubah, hiks... hiks... Lambo mau kembali!"

Mukuro memeluk Tsuna seketika dan membuat Tsuna kalang kabut, ditambah lagi Hibari yang langsung menendang dagu Mukuro hingga terjatuh. Perempatan urat nadi mulai muncul di sisi dahi Lambo sebelah kiri, sesaat kemudian tubuh Hibari menggelepar layaknya ikan jatuh ke tanah setelah akuarium yang menampung nyawanya pecah berkeping-keping.

"Gokudera-_kun_!"

Ternyata Hibari terkena jurus ilusi, padahal Mukuro ada di dalam tubuh Lambo yang berukuran sama dengan Reborn. Lambo tertawa puas dan menampilkan seringai kecil yang menyeramkan di mata Tsuna.

"Itu akibatnya kalau berani menyentuh tubuhku."

"_Kamikorosu_!"

Gokudera menyerang Lambo yang dengan sengaja mempermainkan tubuh miliknya yang kini dihuni oleh Gokudera itu dengan ilusi murahan.

"Harus... tetap... tenang... u-uwaaaaaaaa~"

Mukuro kembali menangis, kali ini lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

'Jujur, saya sebagai _author_ suka dengan keadaan seperti ini, kapan lagi lihat sang _Mist_ menangis seperti bayi? #digetok pake _trident_'

Tsuna langsung memeluk Mukuro tanpa disadarinya.

"Be-berhenti kalian berdua! La... ah... Mukuro-_san_, tolong kembalikan Gokudera -_kun_ seperti semula! Kau juga Hibari-_san_, tenanglah!"

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Tsuna berteriak dengan sangat keras. Ya... dia membentak kedua _guardian_nya yang sangat keras kepala itu. Tsuna heran, kenapa Reborn harus memberi julukan _Cloud_ pada Hibari (sang _prefect_ angker Namimori yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Gokudera) dan julukan _Mist_ pada Mukuro (sang narapidana misterius yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Lambo) kemudian mengangkat mereka berdua sebagai pelindung Tsuna yang paling kuat, bukan secara fisik.

'Kalau fisik sudah pasti Ryouhei lah!'

"Apa katamu _herbivore_?"

Gokudera menyipitkan matanya hingga _green iris_ itu miliknya seakan tertelan penuh oleh kelopak mata yang bersikap jahat pada si malang Tsuna.

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa _arcobaleno_ kuning itu memilihmu sebagai _mafia boss_ kami, Tsuna. Padahal kau itu jauh lebih lemah daripada _Thunder_ dan aku sangat membenci orang lemah sepertimu."

Tsuna lagi-lagi menelan ludah, dia sangka _Cloud_ dan _Mist_ sudah berubah menjadi orang baik di tengah kesialan ini, tapi nyatanya? Hibari yang sudah sadar, Yamamoto, dan juga Ryouhei berdiri membentuk barisan, melindungi Tsuna yang masih saja memeluk Mukuro.

"Kalau mau maju, hadapi kami bertiga sebelum tangan kotor kalian menyentuh _Juudaime_!"

"Ciaossu!"

"Re-Reborn?"

"Lho? Tadi bukankah kamu pergi bersama para gadis itu?" Tanya Ryouhei tak mengerti.

"Nyahaha~ Lambo sekarang mau membunuh Reborn!"

Tangan Mukuro secepat kilat menunjuk ke arah Reborn. Dia mengeluarkan _bazooka_ andalannya dan mengarahkan senjata itu ke arah Tsuna karena di belakang pemuda itu ada Reborn yang tengah tersenyum licik.

"HIIIIIIEEY! La-Lambo… tunggu!"

"_Juudaime_, AWAS!"

.

DUAR!

.

Asap _pink_ terang menghiasi tempat tidur Tsuna, membuat Mukuro, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryouhei, dan Lambo terkejut saat mereka menyadari bahwa Reborn, Tsuna, dan Hibari menghilang setelah asap tersebut berangsur-angsur menipis dan terus menipis sampai semuanya terlihat normal kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# Tsunayoshi's pov #**

.

'Terulang kembali. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Apa salahku hingga aku menerima semua perlakuan ini? Semua ini karena kesalahan Reborn yang berbuat salah dengan menunjukku sebagai _boss_ Vongola, padahal sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau Reborn mengangkat orang yang salah. Seharusnya dia yang disalahkan, bukan aku!'.

Aku membuka perlahan kedua kelopak mataku, menemukan sebuah dinding angkasa berwarna kelabu. Awan yang hampir hitam pekat bergerombol di beberapa tempat. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, wajahku terkena rintik-rintik hujan yang cukup deras. Tunggu... sekarang ini aku berada dimana? Kemana Reborn dan Hibari yang tadi melindungiku? Aku menangkupkan kedua lututku kemudian menundukkan kepalaku, dahiku akhirnya menyentuh bagian lutut tanpa bersuara.

"Reborn... Gokudera...," aku memanggil dengan _volume_ suara lirih di tengah hujan yang kian deras.

Aku sendirian, tak ada Reborn dan Hibari. Yang ada hanyalah tetesan hujan yang menemaniku. Tapi itu hanya sesaat. Hujan tak lagi menemani, namun berganti sebuah bayangan. Aku menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis dengan kaos oblong warna _moonflower_ dan memakai celana gunung ¾ sedang menatapku tanpa tersenyum kemudian memberikan payungnya padaku.

"HE? U-untukku? Ta-tapi nanti kamu basah. Lagipula aku juga sudah basah kok, pakai saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini perintah kakak. Aku harus menyelamatkanmu dari sini. Peganglah payung ini."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi aku segera memegang payung itu, namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Gadis itu membopongku yang sedang membawa payung. Rasanya agak janggal. 'Lambo... kau menembak kemana tadi?'

"HE? Ke-kenapa kau membopongku? A-aku kan laki-laki?"

"Lalu kenapa kalau Tsuna-_chan_ laki-laki? Pegang payungnya dengan benar."

.

DEG!

.

Suaranya... ah... tak bisa kujelaskan...,

"I-iya." Aku menjawab dengan panik.

Aku terkesima, gadis ini mengingatkanku pada karakter Hibari yang sekarang berada di tubuh Gokudera. Tiap kali mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata pasti terdengar galak dan menakutkan meski sebenarnya baik, tapi aku tetap tak berani menanyakan namanya. Sepanjang perjalanan kami berdua hanya diam, tak ada yang berani memulai percakapan, yang ada hanyalah suara hujan yang mulai mereda sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga akhirnya gadis yang belum sempat kutanya namanya itu berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil yang kelihatannya nyaman.

.

**# end of Tsunayoshi's pov #**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berkuncir ekor kuda berwarna _dark magenta_ itu menurunkan Tsuna dan menutup kembali payung yang tetap terbuka dari tangan pemuda yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip tersebut.

"Jangan menatapku seolah aku ini _alien_ dong. Kau mau mati?"

Tsuna gelagapan, gadis di hadapannya itu memang sangar seperti yang sudah diduganya.

"Bu-bukan... a-aku hanya kagum. Kamu kuat sekali, padahal kamu perempuan. Kamu juga ma-manis."

"Manis? Hhh... ga' banget deh. Kalau mau bilang manis, sama kakak sajalah. Lagian Tsuna-chan itu enteng banget kok, soalnya aku sering angkat itu bolak-balik kalau ada pesanan."

Tsuna mengarahkan kepalanya ke tempat dimana sang gadis kuat itu menunjukkan sesuatu dengan jari telunjuknya, dan dirinya menunjuk sebuah patung monumen yang memiliki berat kira-kira hampir mencapai 200kg. Mata Tsuna membentuk bulatan, _shock_ setengah mati. Dasar cewek _Hercules_!

"Kakak... ini aku. Aku sudah membawa orang yang kakak maksud, ciri-cirinya sama."

.

KRIIIET~

.

Dari balik pintu muncul seorang gadis dengan warna mata _sapphire_ dan rambut ikal nan panjang sepinggang berwarna _honey_ tersenyum ceria. Yang dipanggil kakak itu justru kelihatan lebih muda karena lebih cantik. Tangannya menggapit sebuah lengan, lengan? Tsuna baru menyadari saat memasuki rumah kalau si pemilik lengan tersebut adalah Hibari.

"L-lho?"

"_Juu-Juudaime_?"

Pemuda _mini_ yang disebut-sebut sebagai _boss_ Vongola itu hampir saja mati tertawa, tapi beruntung, syaraf tertawanya masih bisa menahan diri. Pasalnya... wajah Hibari dipenuhi stempel bibir berwarna merah agak keunguan.

"Selamat datang di rumah sederhana kami. Namaku Cora dan dia adikku, Laven. Kami berdua ditugaskan oleh Reborn untuk menjaga Tsuna-_chan_ dan Hayato-_chan_."

"Tu-tunggu! Tadi kalian bilang apa?"

Tsuna dan Hibari berteriak bersamaan ke arah dua gadis yang belum beberapa detik diketahui namanya itu. Kenapa mereka tahu kalau Hibari yang sekarang ada di hadapan mereka adalah Gokudera? Cora dan Laven saling pandang, sepertinya gadis berambut ikal panjang itu enggan mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Jadi nama lo Cora? Lo harus tanggunga jawab sama perbuatan lo ke wajah gue yang sekarang! Kalau nggak, gue yang bakal kena getahnya!"

"Tenang saja, Kyoya-_chan_ tak akan tahu. Lagipula... itu ucapan selamat datang kok buat Hayato-_chan_." Jawab Cora enteng.

"Kakak, tolong jangan mesum pada tamu. Apalagi tamu yang dititipkan pada kita."

Laven menyentil dahi sang kakak.

"Su-sudahlah tak apa-apa kok," sergah Tsuna yang merasa tak enak atas pertengkaran kecil kedua kakak beradik tersebut, "Jadi namamu Laven? A-aku mau tanya, tadi di jalan kembali kesini, Laven-_san_ bilang kalau aku harus diselamatkan dari sini kan? Apa maksudnya? Ini dimana?" lanjutnya.

Laven mengalihkan pandangan datarnya ke arah Tsuna, berharap pemuda itu menghapus pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Tapi sepertinya harapan gadis itu sia-sia saja, dirinya kalah oleh tatapan Tsuna yang polos.

"Ini... dunia lain...,"

Laven menghela nafas sedih.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

><p>RnR please ^^<p>

Dear Hoka-chan, selamat juga udah publish yang ke 4 (cepet banget!), en UAS di skul udah selesai? Yokatta ne~

mohon kritik dan saran... atau kalau perlu _flame_ juga gpp biar saya jadi barbekyu #maksud lo?

selebihnya, maaph apabila fic saya ancur banget, maklum pemula *bows*


	4. Chapter 04 Double Blue Guardian!

**Warning:** 2 OCs

**Cerita sebelumnya,** (akhirnya chap 4 nongol!)

Laven mengalihkan pandangan datarnya ke arah Tsuna, berharap pemuda itu menghapus pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Tapi sepertinya harapan gadis itu sia-sia saja, dirinya kalah oleh tatapan Tsuna yang polos.

"Ini... dunia lain...,"

Laven menghela nafas sedih.

.

**Original story belongs to Amano Akira-_sensei_**

"**Kutukan bagi Vongola"**

**Presented by k0ush4fukuj1**

**The helper was #NP: Chemistry – It Take Two**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna dan Hibari dengan kesibukannya membersihkan bekas stempel ciuman maut Cora dari wajahnya saling pandang karena jawaban dan perilaku Laven yang seperti itu. Dunia lain? Dunia hantukah? Kalau iya berarti Tsuna, Reborn, dan Hibari sudah mati?

"Ini bukan dunia roh," Cora memutar bola matanya pertanda, 'Ampun deh! Emang harus selalu dunia hantu apa kalau ada yang bilang dunia lain?', "Di dunia ini, para laki-laki dimusnahkan."

Tsuna mengernyitkan dahi, tampaknya hanya dia yang rela mendengarkan cerita Cora karena di dekatnya, Hibari malah sibuk bermain dengan kucing belang tiga yang kini berada di bahunya. Yah… maklum, sekarang ini kan Gokudera yang berada di dalam tubuh Hibari? 'Masih aja diinget-inget!', dan dia sangat menyukai kucing bukan?

"Di-dimusnahkan? Diisolasi ke tempat lain ya? A-atau dijadikan bahan percobaan?"

Tsuna mencoba tetap tenang dengan penuh perhatian terpusat pada Cora yang saat ini tengah terkikik geli, sementara sang adik pergi menuju ke dapur.

"Tsuna-_chan_ terlalu banyak nonton _The X-Files_ ya? Sayangnya tidak, kedua pilihan itu tak ada. Dibunuh… itu yang kumaksud."

Wajah gadis itu mendadak berubah serius. Tsuna hanya bisa menelan ludah. Dunia macam apa yang dia masuki sekarang? Tak ada cowok sama sekali kecuali mereka bertiga? Cora pasti bercanda, dia pasti hanya ingin menakuti Tsuna dan menyekap dirinya beserta kedua temannya lebih lama disini. Iya kan?

"Di-dibunuh? Kenapa?"

"Hmmm… itu semua berkat orang yang mengaku bernama Lilac, sejak kedatangannya, semua pemuda dan laki-laki disini menghilang satu persatu. Kabarnya, mereka dipenggal dengan _guillotine_ khusus. Khkk!"

Cora memperagakan bagaimana alat bernama _guillotine_ itu bekerja di hadapan Tsuna dengan kedua tangannya. Badan Tsuna yang tadinya condong ke depan, kembali ke posisi bersender di kursi.

"Kakak... jangan menakuti Tsuna-_chan_! Dasar usil!"

Sang pemilik _light sapphire iris_, Laven, datang dari dapur membawakan Tsuna dan Hibari dua gelas _chamomile tea_ beserta beberapa _lemon puff_ sebagai kudapan.

"Minum dulu, santai saja. Kakak memang suka keterlaluan kalau bercanda, yang penting kalian disini dan menunggu kepulangan Reborn-_san_!" lanjutnya.

Mata Hibari berpapasan tanpa sengaja dengan mata Laven yang berkilau terkena cahaya lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit, membuat gadis yang diberi _title_ gadis _Hercules_ oleh Tsuna itu membuang mukanya segera. Hibari merasa aneh atas tingkah laku Laven yang berbuat seperti itu padanya.

"Apa sih salah gue?"

"Ha... ya... to... _chan_~ ada apa? Suka sama Laven ya? Dari tadi kenapa memandanginya terus sih? Aku cemburu nih."

Hibari mengepalkan tangannya dan menggebrak meja, Tsuna terkejut sementara Cora tersenyum lalu Laven sendiri cuek bebek sambil menyiapkan seutas tali.

"Lo sengaja ya bikin gue naik darah?"

"Go-Gokudera _kun_! Sa-sabar!"

"Sssshh... Hayato-_chan_ imut amat, suer. Tapi pelan-pelan teriaknya, nanti kalau si ratu iblis itu dengar, Hayato-_chan_ bakal diseret ke istananya dan dibunuh disana."

Cora mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hibari, membuat perempatan urat nadi berwarna merah bermunculan di kepala pemuda tersebut. Sementara Tsuna sibuk dengan kepanikannya sendiri melihat sisi terang pada gadis manis yang sengaja membuat Gokudera (dalam tubuh Hibari) marah besar dan sisi gelap pada salah satu _guardian_nya itu.

"HIIIIIIEEY!"

.

PLOP!

.

"Ciaossu! Tampaknya kalian sudah akrab."

"Re-Reborn!"

"Hoi bayi! Kenapa lo mesti kenal sama nih makhluk narsis?"

Hibari menunjuk batang hidung Cora dengan luapan amarah yang terasa sangat mengerikan, 'Bagi Tsuna sebenarnya, bagi Cora sih biasa-biasa aja!', Reborn kemudian naik ke atas meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tsuna juga Hibari.

"Dia dan adiknya adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kita percaya disini, jangan membuat mereka marah atau kalian berdua akan menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dibanding ditemukan oleh Lilac."

"Kalau si narsis ini," Hibari menunjuk Cora kemudian melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "Memang jauh lebih mengerikan dari si siapa itu tadi yang suka ngebunuh cowok?, kenapa dia nggak hajar aja tuh si lalim ampe mampus? Biar cowok-cowok disini pada mmmphh...,"

Hibari tiba-tiba berlutut kesakitan, mulutnya tertutup oleh telapak tangan Cora yang dalam hitungan detik sudah berada di belakangnya sambil tersenyum dan Laven mengembalikan tali yang tadi diambilnya dari sebuah kotak yang berlabelkan _IN CASE_! di samping rak buku.

"Sudah kubilang, Cora dan Laven adalah _bodyguard_ yang sempurna untuk menjaga kalian. Dan sudah kubilang juga, jangan membuat mereka marah."

Di balik topi _fedora_ putihnya (yang biasanya berwarna hitam), Reborn tersenyum dengan sangat imut, bahkan terlalu imut untuk ukuran seorang bayi seperti dia.

"Selamat datang Reborn-_san_."

"Co-Cora _san_! To-tolong lepaskan Gokudera-_kun_."

Tsuna memegang lengan Cora dengan muka memelas, wajahnya terlihat pucat melihat senyuman gadis berambut _honey_ yang dengan mudahnya membuat Hibari (Gokudera) berlutut sambil membungkam mulut pemuda malang itu.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Cora lagi-lagi menyunggingkan bibirnya ke kanan dan ke kiri bersamaan, parasnya yang cantik terarah pada Tsuna.

"S-syarat?"

"Terima aja syarat kakak, kalau nggak bisa-bisa teman _bishie_mu bisa mati." Celetuk Laven yang sedari tadi mendengarkan.

"HE? Ma-mati? Ba-baiklah! A-apa syaratnya?"

"Aku permisi tidur dahulu para _ladies_, dan kau Tsuna... kau dan Gokudera harus mematuhi perintah Cora beserta Laven mulai hari ini, demi keselamatan kalian berdua."

"HE?"

Reborn beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan dengan langkah kaki kecil menuju ke sebuah pintu dimana sebuah ruangan untuk dirinya tidur telah dipersiapkan oleh Laven. Tsuna menelan ludah, dia takut membayangkan hal-hal terburuk yang siapa tahu akan dikatakan oleh Cora sebagai syarat agar Hibari bisa dilepaskan. Tapi janji adalah hutang, dan hutang harus dilunasi! Mau tak mau Tsuna diwajibkan untuk menerima syarat apapun dari Cora, baik maupun buruk.

"Co-Cora _san..._ A-aku siap mendengarkan."

"Syaratnya adalah... kau harus menemaniku tidur selama disini lalu kau juga Hayato-_chan_ harus tiap malam menjelang tidur minum teh _chamomile_ seperti hari ini, mudah bukan?"

"HE? Me-me-menemani ti-ti-tidur?"

Tsuna mendadak gagap, sementara kakak Laven yang cantik itu melepaskan Hibari dari cengkeramannya, membuat Gokudera yang berada di tubuh Hibari meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap perlahan pergelangannya.

"Sudah kulepaskan, artinya Tsuna-_chan_ jadi milikku malam ini."

"Dasar kakak usil! Syarat apaan tuh? Kukira bakalan disuruh ngebantuin ngurus apotek hidup kita. Dasar mesum!"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku tidur bersama Tsuna-_chan_ dan Laven tidur bersama Hayato-_chan_? Bagus bukan? Pasti seru."

Usul Cora sungguh tak masuk di akal, buat apa dia sengaja memasangkan Hibari dengan adiknya dalam satu kamar? Apalagi kenapa dia menginginkan tidur sekamar, atau lebih dikenal dengan tidur seranjang bersama Tsuna?

Hibari memandangi Laven, begitupun sebaliknya. Dari sorot mata keduanya, tak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda benci justru malah heran yang terlintas di _light sapphire_ dan _onyx iris_ tersebut. Keduanya menatap Cora dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Maksud kakak apa?"

"Lo sengaja menjauhkan _Juudaime_ dari gue kan? Kenapa?"

Cora tak menjawab, dirinya hanya tersenyum puas sambil menggapit lengan Tsuna yang kaget.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(sementara itu, kembali ke rumah sakit)

.

Sisa _guardian_ yang lain masih bingung _plus_ panik, kecuali Gokudera dan Lambo yang memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat membosankan itu.

"Eh... bagaimana ini? Tsuna-_kun_, Hayato-_kun_, dan anak kecil itu menghilang. O-oi Lambo-_kun_... kau kirim kemana mereka?"

Ryohei menepuk pundak Mukuro, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, sebentar lagi mungkin menangis keras. Tapi _Rain Guardian_ itu tak kehilangan akal, dia segera menenangkan Mukuro dengan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lembut.

"Maaf Lambo-_kun_, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu dimana mereka, aku cemas."

"La-Lambo _san_ juga tak tahu, huweeee~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(kembali ke 'Dunia Lain')

.

"Nah… ayo cepat diminum tehnya, lalu segera tidur. Tsuna-_chan_ di kamarku saja, nanti akan kuberikan kejutan bagus deh."

Tsuna merinding, firasatnya tak enak mengenai kejutan. Dia sudah berpikir macam-macam.

"Ke-kejutan?"

"JAWAB DONG!" sentak Hibari dan Laven bersamaan ke arah Cora yang sedang senang melihat wajah panik Tsuna.

"Besok deh, sekarang tidur yuk? Ngantuk nih. Tsuna-_chan_, sudah minum tehnya?"

"A-ah… i-iya."

Tsuna meneguk cairan bening kemerahan yang menunggu di dalam cangkir, _Storm Guardian_nya juga mengikuti langkah _boss_ yang dihormatinya itu.

.

GLEK! GLEK!

.

"_Good boy_."

"Kakak ini…," Laven menghela nafas panjang.

"Lo kira kita anjing?"

"Ups, sori ya?"

Cora menutup mulutnya, dirinya segera menangkap tangan Tsuna dan menggandengnya menuju ke kamar, si jabrik itu pasrah.

'Terserah deh mau diapain!'

Hati kecil Tsuna menangis.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

RnR please ^^

jujur fic ini dipersembahkan dengan sangat kepada Hoka-chan, Yukari-chan, Hei-kun, Tuna-chan, Rio-kun, dan Jerry-kun yang sudah repot2 berbincang2 dengan saya (Shira dan Mamo juga) lewat PM. Saya merasa senang ternyata ada yang menyukai fic saya yang aneh ini ^^

mohon kritik dan saran... atau kalau perlu _flame_ juga gpp biar saya jadi barbekyu #maksud lo?

selebihnya, maaph apabila fic saya ancur banget, maklum pemula *bows*

oh iya... HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012! Fiesta amigo! Chap 5 COMING SOON deh, ga' jauh2 kok, mungkin sekitar 2-3 hari lagi setelah apdet yang chap 4, ohohohoho #ketawa nista


	5. Chapter 05 Shock On The Block!

**Warning:** 2 Ocs, non-necessary act, & gender bending! (sedikit OOC, mungkin?)

**Cerita sebelumnya,** (akhirnya chap 5 nongol!)

.

"Ups, sori ya?"

Cora menutup mulutnya, dirinya segera menangkap tangan Tsuna dan menggandengnya menuju ke kamar, si jabrik itu pasrah.

'Terserah deh mau diapain!'

Hati kecil Tsuna menangis.

.

**Original story belongs to Amano Akira-_sensei_**

"**Kutukan bagi Vongola"**

**Presented by k0ush4fukuj1**

**The helper was #NP: B1A4 – Wonderful Tonight**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Co-Cora _san_, ke-kejutan apa yang mau Cora-_san_ tunjukkan padaku?"

Tsuna bersiri di seberang tempat tidur bernuansakan elegan dengan balutan warna _light pumpkin_ dinaungi oleh _design_ kamar yang memiliki persilangan corak _pink_ dan _purple tosca_. Wajah _kawaii_nyamemandang ke seluruh penjuru kamar tempat Cora bersemayam.

'Belum mati kok!'

"Tsuna-_chan_...,"

"I-iya?"

"Ahahaha... kenapa Tsuna-_chan_ tegang begitu? Santai saja. Ayo duduk disini!"

Gadis si empunya kamar menepuk-nepukkan tangannya beberapa kali secara hati-hati di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk itu, pertanda bahwa dirinya mengijinkan Tsuna menodai tempat untuk merebahkan tubuhnya tersebut.

"Ba-baiklah."

_Boss_ Vongola itu kemudian duduk bersebelahan dengan Cora yang masih tetap memandanginya tanpa berkedip, sesekali Tsuna melirik gadis yang masih asing baginya tepat di sebelah dia duduk.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Tsuna-_chan_ terlihat seperti Laven waktu kecil, imut sekali."

"Te-terimakasih, Cora-_san_ berlebihan."

"Tidak, itu kenyataan kok. Ah ya Tsuna-_chan_, bolehkah aku...," Cora memegang kedua pipi Tsuna yang mulai serupa dengan buah tomat segar, bersamaan dengan semakin cepatnya irama detak jantung di dalam dadanya itu, "Menciummu?" lanjutnya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya.

Tsuna sama sekali tak berontak, entah kenapa seakan sentuhan Cora menghipnotis syaraf bocah beruntung (dalam konteks lain) itu agar tak bergerak menghindar.

"Ta-tapi Co-Cora _san_... mmmhh...,"

Pemuda jabrik itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. 'Gimana mau ngomong kalau mulut sudah dicium?'. Cora membenamkan lidahnya ke mulut Tsuna sambil memeluk punggung pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan yang satunya memegang kepala berisikan rambut jabrik Tsuna, membuat sang _boss_ Vongola tersebut hanya bisa pasrah menerima kebaikan (?) dari gadis _sapphire iris_ itu. Akhirnya setelah adegan dengan _rate_ T+ itu berlangsung cukup lama, Cora melepaskan Tsuna yang terus membelalakkan kedua bola matanya.

"Tsuna-_chan_, terimakasih buat hidangan penutupnya, enak. Oh ya... Tsuna-_chan_ juga kelihatan manis dengan rambut ikal sepunggung."

"A-apa maksud Cora-_san_?"

"Jadi Tsuna-_chan_ belum sadar kalau... ah... coba tatap cermin yang ada di sebelah sana. Jangan kaget ya?"

Raut wajah ragu-ragu terpancar jelas dari sang Vongola _Decimo_ tapi karena perasaan penasaran yang semakin mengikat erat, Tsuna berjalan ke arah cermin besar yang berada di ujung ruangan sambil menelan ludah. Dan sesampainya disana...,

.

GYAAAAAA~~~

.

Tsuna terbangun dengan muka yang memucat, dri dalam mulutnya yang terhiasi oleh bibir kering, ada desahan yang lebih terdengar seperti nafas pemuda itu tersengal-sengal. Rupanya dia mengalami mimpi buruk tidur seranjang bersama Cora yang masih saja terlelap, tak mendengar suara suara jeritan memilukan baru saja yang membuat para anjing serta serigala ikut melolong.

'Mi-mimpi? Syukurlah. Tapi kenapa terasa nyata?' batinnya.

Tsuna memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari kamar Cora tanpa membangunkan si pemilik. Dirinya berhasil menjejakkan kakinya di atas lantai _dark mapple_ setelah berusaha keras mencoba turun pelan-pelan dari atas ranjang. Kemudian pemuda itu memegang _knop_ pintu dan membukanya perlahan, menuju ke ruang tengah yang masih tak ada siapa-siapa sambil mengucek kedua matanya supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas.

.

BRUK!

.

Tsuna terjatuh, begitu pula dengan sosok yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya.

"Hei! Kalo jalan lihat-lihat do... uh... _Juu-Juudaime_?"

Sosok yang tadi menabrak si pemuda _mini_ itu ternyata seorang gadis cantik berkacamata dan memiliki rambut _onyx_ lurus sepinggang serta _onyx iris_ layaknya Hibari yang kini sedang membelalakkan matanya, rupanya dia sadar ada keanehan yang terjadi pada Tsuna.

"Kamu siapa? Kenapa memanggilku dengan sebutan _Juudaime_ seperti Gokudera-_kun_?"

"_Juudaime_, tidakkah anda sadar kalau anda telah berubah menjadi sangat ma-manis? Saya tangan kanan _Juudaime_ tentu saja."

Gadis cantik itu ber_blushing_-ria saat mengatakan kalau Tsuna manis. Tsuna tercekat.

'Manis? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa aku harus bercermin seperti dalam mimpi?' batinnya dengan perasaan aneh.

"Ja-jadi kamu... mmm... Go-Gokudera-_kun_?"

Hibari menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum, rupanya dirinya juga belum sadar kalau dia...

"Meskipun saya berada di dalam tubuh si _carnivore_ laknat itu, _Juudaime_ jangan lupa kalau seorang tangan kanan sang _Decimo_ Vongola lah yang sekarang ini ada di hadapan _Juudaime_. Atau jangan-jangan... otak anda telah dicuci?"

Kepanikan terpasang di wajah Hibari saat mengamati Tsuna dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku, ta-tapi...," Tsuna menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, berpikir keras bagaimana caranya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat langka ini. Sosok Hibari yang berubah menjadi sosok seorang gadis rupanya terlihat berkilauan, dan Tsuna senang memandanginya. "Ah... sebaiknya Gokudera-_kun_ bercermin saja." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kenapa saya harus bercermin, _Juudaime_? Saya sudah membersihkan wajah dan sikat gigi tadi."

Tsuna lupa betapa pentingnya mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi setelah bangun tidur, dan dia belum melakukannya. Asta... eh? Tunggu dulu!

"Tadi waktu Gokudera -_kun_ membasuh muka, ada cermin di depan _wastafel_nya?"

"Cermin? Di kamar perempuan ekor kuda itu mana ada cermin? Dia tipe cewek yang anti dandan, _Juudaime_."

Hibari mendesah, menghela nafas panjang. Tsuna memandangi _Storm Guardian_nya dengan tatapan kasihan, mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya di kamar Laven.

"Ada apa Gokudera-_kun_?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok _Juudaime_."

Hening. Tanpa banyak pernyataan lebih lanjut dari keduanya, akhirnya Tsuna memutuskan untuk menggandeng tangan Hibari (yang tentu saja masih berisikan Gokudera) dan bergegas menuju ke sebuah cermin yang terletak di dekat ruang tengah. Setelah saling berhadapan dengan cermin di posisi masing-masing, kedua bola mata para pemuda itu hampir meloncat keluar dari sarangnya. Untung saja mereka tak sekalipun berkata-kata maupun berteriak histeris _a la_ banci.

"_Juu-Juu-Juudaime_, ini pasti mimpi kan? Si _carnivore prefect_ angker dan menyebalkan itu ternyata secantik ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(sementara itu, di atas atap gedung SMP Namimori)

.

"HATCHUH!"

Gokudera yang tengah memejamkan mata (tadinya) bergumam tak jelas, kemungkinan besar dirinya sedang mengutuk siapapun yang membicarakan soal fisiknya.

"Perasaanku tak enak." Ujarnya datar.

.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

.

Gokudera sengaja tetap memejamkan kelopak matanya meski dia tahu kini ada seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berdiri disampingnya, sementara _Hibird_ terbang entah kemana, mungkin mencari _soulmate_nya untuk melakukan perkawinan (?).

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Ano~ ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, Kyo-_san_."

Tampak seorang lelaki dengan jubah komite kedisiplinan Namimori dan rambut nyentrik miliknya _a la_ Kuwabara dari anime lain yang sudah menyadari bahwa Gokudera disampingnya adalah Hibari, ingin meminta ijin agar _boss_nya mau bertemu dengan tamu misterius itu.

"Siapa?"

"Dia bilang dia diutus oleh Reborn-_san_."

"Bayi itu? Baiklah, suruh dia kemari."

.

5 menit kemudian.

.

Gokudera bangun dari posisi tidurnya, memandang langit yang dihiasi dengan jejeran kumpulan awan-awan _stratus_ yang berada di beberapa tempat.

"Tuan Hibari Kyoya, benar?"

Pemuda berambut perak itu menoleh tanpa menggeser posisi duduknya dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan dengan jaket berwarna hijau serta cambuk yang menggelantung disamping pinggangnya.

"Siapa kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan bayi itu, hm? Katakan, aku tak suka bertele-tele."

"Bayi? Yang kamu maksud, Reborn? Jangan ketus begitu, nanti tak ada gadis yang mau sama kamu lho."

"Berisik!"

"Setidaknya ingatlah namaku, aku Dino dari keluarga Cavallone. Aliansi dari Vongola."

". . ."

"Oke... oke, baiklah. Romario -_san_, biarkan aku bicara berdua dengan anak ini."

Seseorang dengan balutan busana kemeja _butler_ yang sudah agak berumur dengan tampilan kacamata serta kumis yang tadi diketahui sebagai Romario, bergegas pergi, meninggalkan tuan mudanya bersama Gokudera yang kembali memasang posisi tidurnya. Tampaknya dia enggan bertemu bahkan berbincang-bincang dengan satu lagi _herbivore_ lemah yang dikenal Reborn.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(kembali ke 'Dunia Lain')

.

Tsuna mengalami _shock_ akut gara-gara tampilan barunya. Dia berubah menjadi sosok gadis imut dengan dandanan gaya rambut ikal sepunggung, persis seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"Ke-kenapa kita berubah, ne... Gokudera-_kun_? Ba-bagaimana ini?"

"Ini... penemuan baru, _Juudaime_. Hebat!"

Helaan nafas berat, panjang nan memilukan keluar perlahan dari mulut sang _boss_ Vongola itu, sementara Hibari terus menatap tampilan barunya yang membuatnya berdecak dengan kagum.

"Benar-benar hebat _Juudaime_, saya menyukainya."

.

PLOP!

.

"Jadi kalian menyukai hasil eksperimen Laven? Hebat bukan?"

Tsuna dan Hibari terlonjak kaget, keduanya saling berpandangan dengan _pupil_ mata membesar.

"_Juu-Juudaime_, su-suara ini...,"

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

><p>RnR please ^^<p>

sumpah, ga' sangka akhirnya saya buat juga si Tsuna sama Hibari mengalami perubahan wujud, cara kembaliinnya gimana ya? *kepikiran Ranma½, sambil diinjek-injek Hibari*

mohon kritik dan saran... atau kalau perlu _flame_ juga gpp biar saya jadi barbekyu #maksud lo?

selebihnya, maaph apabila fic saya ancur banget, maklum pemula *bows*

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012(meski telat, tapi sekarang masih tanggal 1 waktu bikinnya?)! Fiesta amigo! Chap 5 akhirnya COMING sesuai janji saya tempo hari tapi Chap 6 ga' tahu kapan meski udah ada bahannya di hape(bilang aja males ngetik! =='a), ohohohoho #ketawa nista


	6. Chapter 06 Trouble Here And There!

**Warning:** 2 Ocs, non-necessary act, & gender bending! (sedikit OOC, mungkin?)

**Cerita sebelumnya,** (akhirnya chap 6 nongol!)

.

PLOP!

.

"Jadi kalian menyukai hasil eksperimen Laven? Hebat bukan?"

Tsuna dan Hibari terlonjak kaget, keduanya saling berpandangan dengan _pupil_ mata membesar.

"_Juu-Juudaime_, su-suara ini...,"

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Original story belongs to Amano Akira-_sensei_**

"**Kutukan bagi Vongola"**

**Presented by k0ush4fukuj1**

**The helper was #NP: Kan Mi Young – Paparazzi**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna dan Hibari terbelalak tak percaya saat mendapati sebuah sosok dengan suara yang tadinya dipercaya sebagai Reborn, ternyata tak ada. Mereka hanya menemukan makhluk _female_ _chibi_ yang memakai setelan _suit_ jas _plus_ rok _mini_ dan topi _fedora_ putih milik Reborn.

"Kamu... Re-Reborn?" tanya Tsuna ragu.

"Ciaossu, _dame_-Tsuna dan _Storm_. Selamat pagi. Rupanya kalian sudah melihat penampilan baru kalian. Bagaimana, kalian suka?"

Leon yang tadinya singgah di topi Reborn, berubah menjadi sebuah sisir panjang bergigi renggang. Reborn mulai menyisir rambut _medium bob_nya yang berwarna hitam, tampak sekali kalau dirinya menikmati peristiwa langka yang jarang terjadi padanya ini.

"Siapa sih dia? Adik dari si nyebelin itu kah, _Juudaime_?"

.

CTAR!

.

'oh helloooo~ Gokudera... dia Reborn kita tercinta lho!'

Tsuna hanya bisa melakukan _salto facepalm_ di dahinya setelah dia tahu bahwa memang _sun arcobaleno_ lah yang kini berada di hadapannya itu, dan dia menggeleng pelan namun pasti. Kenapa setiap kali Reborn berpakaian aneh-aneh, selalu saja hanya dirinya dan Dino-_san _ yang mengetahuinya?

"Bukan, dia...,"

"He? Hehon-_han_ (Reborn-_san_) vuhah (sudah) hehuva (berubah) huha (juga)?"

"Hah?"

Hibari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil melepas kacamata yang tadi dipakainya, dia hanya menatap Laven yang kini sedang menyikat giginya hingga busa mengelilingi bibirnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti, apa yang baru saja diucapkannya? Jorok? Ya. Laven memang seperti itu, bukan jorok sebenarnya. Tapi Laven lebih suka menyikat giginya sambil berjalan-jalan ria mengelilingi rumah yang menjadi tempat berteduh dia dan kakak tercintanya, setelah ayah dan ibunya tiada.

"Ya, terimakasih. Sekarang aku bisa dengan leluasa mengobservasi kota ini tanpa perlu bergerak _a la_ ninja."

"Tsuna-_chan_~ kenapa sudah bangun sepagi ini?"

"HIIIIIIIIIEEY!"

Tsuna terkejut, tengkuknya serasa panas oleh tiupan angin dari lubang hidung Cora. Gadis itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang agaknya masih terlalu berat untuk dibuka sambil memeluk pemuda _mini_ itu dari belakang.

"Lepaskan tangan lo dari _Juudaime_!"

"Tidak mau... aku suka memeluk Tsuna-_chan_, hangat."

"E-eh? Ta-tapi...,"

Hibari hendak membawa pergi tangan Cora karena sudah mengacuhkan larangannya, tapi Laven yang sigap menepis tangannya.

"Hehanhi (berani) hehuh (sentuh) hahak (kakak), hathi (mati) hauw (kau)!"

_Light sapphire iris_ milik Laven kembali bertemu dengan _onyx iris_ Hibari. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya mereka saling memandang, entah disengaja maupun tidak. Laven mendadak membuang mukanya, dan hal ini membuat Hibari membelalakkan matanya. Apa-apaan maksudnya itu? Gadis _tomboy_ itu segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

# **Laven's pov** #

.

Tanpa perlu ditanyakan mengapa, aku mendekap dadaku. Rasanya jantungku mau berhenti berdetak. Sakit.

"Mama...," ucapku lirih.

Punggungku yang tadinya menghadap ke tembok, kini berangsur-angsur turun perlahan hingga pantatku menyentuh lantai kamar mandi yang kering namun dingin. Aku menundukkan wajahku di sela-sela kedua lututku.

"Bagaimana ini mama, aku... aku tak sanggup ma...,"

Aku mulai terisak. Hatiku semakin sakit.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

.

"Hoi Laven! Lo disitu kan?"

.

DEG!

.

Kenapa harus dia?

Kenapa bukan Tsuna-_chan_?

Dan kenapa bukan kakak?

Bagaimana ini? Aku tak mau membuka pintu. Aku menyesal, sungguh sangat menyesal. Aku tak mau terlihat lemah, apalagi di hadapan orang asing seperti dia.

"Hoi Laven, Cora nanyain tuh! Kayaknya dia khawatir, tapi kenapa justru gue yang diutus? Hoi! Buka dong! Kalo nggak, terpaksa gue buka dengan paksa!"

.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

.

"Laven, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

Ya ampun! Sampai kakak juga? Aku tak mau kakak salah paham dengan melihat keadaanku yang lemah seperti ini. Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku dan menutup telingaku rapat-rapat, berharap suara-suara gaduh di balik pintu yang terus menerus memanggil namaku segera menghilang.

"Laven-_san_? Ada apa?"

'Tsuna-_chan_? Maafkan aku... maaf aku jadi menyusahkanmu dengan membuat keadaanmu dan juga dia jadi seperti ini.' Ratapku di tengah-tengah isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutku.

.

# **end of Laven's pov** #

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(sementara itu, di atas atap Namimori _High_)

.

"Ne, Kyoya-_kun_. Kenapa malah tidur? Ayo kita ngobrol supaya saling mengenal."

"Tak perlu, bilang saja ada keperluan apa."

"Ternyata benar apa kata Reborn...," pemuda berambut _orange_ kekuningan itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sembari melihat ke arah Gokudera yang terlelap, "Seorang _Cloud_ Vongola memang susah untuk didekati. Tapi ini menjadi tantangan bagiku untuk menaklukkanmu."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bertele-tele, cepat katakan ada urusan apa... aku tak punya banyak waktu meladenimu!"

Gokudera menggeser posisi berbaring menyamping, membelakangi Dino yang sesaat menghela nafas.

"Tapi kau harus menciumku dulu, Kyoya-_kun_."

"_Kamikorosu_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(kembali ke 'Dunia Lain')

.

Tsuna dan Cora, yang sudah hampir sepenuhnya sadar, memandangi Hibari bersamaan.

"A-apa?"

"Gokudera-_kun_... tadi setelah kalian saling bertatapan, kenapa Laven-_san_ tiba-tiba berlari ya?"

"Entahlah _Juudaime_, mungkin dia takut pada saya?"

Hibari mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu menahu, dirinya juga bingung atas sikap Laven yang mendadak aneh saat melihat fisiknya. Cora yang sudah 100% sadar, sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Hibari.

"Eh? Mama?"

"HE?"

"Hah? Maksud lo?"

"Ciaossu!"

HIIIIIIIEEY! Re-Reborn? Mengagetkanku saja!"

Tsuna mendekap dada dengan kedua tangannya. Untung dia tak memiliki penyakit jantung akut, kalau tidak... mungkin saja sekarang ini pemuda itu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai bersama detak jantung yang berhenti. Kebiasaan Reborn muncul selalu saja membuatnya sukses berteriak dengan nada mi tinggi.

.

KRIEET~

.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, terlihat wajah Laven yang kusut. Rambut _dark_ _magenta_nya tergerai, sama sekali belum dikuncir ekor kuda seperti biasanya. Bola mata _light sapphire_nya memandang Cora, Tsuna, Hibari, serta Reborn bergantian lalu membungkukkan badannya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, tiba-tiba aku bertingkah aneh seperti barusan."

"Laven, kenapa minta maaf?"

Cora memeluk adiknya, kemudian membelai-belai rambut Laven dengan lembut. Gadis berambut _honey_ tersebut tak menyangka kalau adiknya akan seperti ini, padahal sebelum ketiganya datang, Laven tetap baik-baik saja. Tsuna dan Hibari berpandangan satu sama sama lain, mencoba saling menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada cewek _Hercules_ itu di pagi hari seperti sekarang ini.

"Sebenarnya lo kenapa sih?"

Hibari menyipitkan matanya ke arah Laven, membuat Laven tak bergeming dan tetap berada di dalam dekapan sang kakak. Sementara, Reborn justru meloncat ke bahu Cora.

"Cora, aku mau melakukan observasi lagi. Kalian mau ikut juga?"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Tsuna-_chan_ dan Hayato-_chan_? Kasihan kalau harus ditinggal bukan?"

"Kakak, aku jaga rumah saja ya?"

Cora tersenyum lalu mengangguk, tanpa banyak komentar lebih lanjut dia memegang tangan Tsuna yang kelihatan terkejut.

"E-eh, Cora-_san_... a-aku belum mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi." Teriaknya panik.

"Sama."

Dengan entengnya gadis itu lagi-lagi sukses membuat sang _boss_ Vongola tersebut _speechless_, hingga rasanya susah untuk menelan ludah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut warna coklatnya masih saja nekat mendatangi SMP Namimori yang dikuasai oleh _prefect_ angkernya, beruntungnya… dirinya tak pernah sekalipun takut ataupun gentar karena rasa sukanya pada seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik dan ceroboh yang diketahui bernama Tsuna. Ya… pagi itu Haru pergi ke SMP Namimori hanya untuk melihat senyuman Tsuna.

_WHAT THE?_

_That's it?_ Senyuman Tsuna saja?

'Oh Haru… _come on_! Setidaknya jangan bolos sekolah hanya demi sebuah senyuman dong!'

Saat melintasi lapangan olahraga, Haru melihat dengan jelas seseorang dengan rambut rumputnya yang berwarna putih sedang mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_nya dan memukul jauh-jauh bola hijau yang terlontar ke arahnya tadi.

"_HAHI_? Dia kan teman Tsuna-_san_? Kenapa tidak ikut pelajaran ya? Padahal membolos kan tidak baik?"

'Ya ampun Haru… kau sendiri juga bolos kan? #_facepalm_'

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak bersama Tsuna-_san_? Haru mau tanya ah!"

Haru berlari ke arah pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya di lapangan, tapi sayangnya… kaki kecilnya tersandung batu.

"_HAHI_?"

Keseimbangan Haru goyah, serta merta dirinya terjatuh sambil menutup mata.

.

BRUK!

.

'Eh? Kenapa empuk ya?'

Haru mencoba membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tengah didekap seseorang. Seseorang yang seharusnya tidak diinginkan oleh gadis itu, seseorang yang seharusnya sekarang sedang menghajar Dino habis-habisan.

.

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

><p>RnR please ^^<p>

Maaph saya baru kembali aktif, biasaaaa~ orang sibuk... OMG! Harusnya fic ini barengan pas Valentine kemarin T^T

mohon kritik dan saran... atau kalau perlu _flame_ juga gpp biar saya jadi barbekyu #maksud lo?

selebihnya, maaph apabila fic saya ancur banget, maklum pemula *bows*

Fic sebelumnya akhirnya ada yang nge-_flame_ dengan terang2an bilang "AQ BENCI OC!", maaph ya… tapi jalan cerita memang kayak gini, apa boleh buat? #pasrah apa cuek nih?

Lagipula saya ga' suka menyebut secara langsung nama author yang memberi saya _flame_, seakan-akan saya sengaja menjelek-jelekkan namanya, meski hanya _Penname_ dan bukan _Realname_… saya malah bersyukur ternyata ada yang sangat perhatian sama karya saya melalui _flame_-nya ^^


End file.
